Our Deal
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: Amy looked at him blankly, a fire in her eyes—a new one. She still didn't see what was so damn special about Liam Booker; Or Amy's thoughts towards the end of the finale. Plus Lauren/Amy bonding.


**A/N: I was watching the finally and I had a lot of feelings—as did everyone else. Despite me initial reaction, I feel as though this is all gonna lead up to some cool shit happening in the future. Or possibly something like I wrote down below. I'm really hoping for some Amy/Lauren (Laurmy?) friendship, and I think the ending of the season one could be a stepping stone for that. **

**Title comes from a Best Coast song of the same name. I really like it and feel free to listen to it, cause they're a cool band and it fits the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. **

* * *

Our Deal

Karma's a bitch. Really. And she wasn't sure if she meant the girl she was in love with, or the backlash from all the lies. The second she started her stupid speech, she knew her days were numbered. She just expected to have those days not meld into one shit storm of a night.

She gazed into those brown eyes across from her. He looked just as sad as she did—beneath all that anger in his scowl and the furrow of her own brows—they were the same. Delusional to think that messing around with Karma would get them any more than her namesake.

"I fucking hate you." His voice cracked, and his words were slurred but Amy didn't care. Right now she wanted to return the sentiment, but couldn't stop looking at his dumb face.

What about Liam Booker is so damn appealing?

"Apparently nothing..." Amy scoffed, realizing she'd spoke her thoughts aloud. His eyes were blazing, "You were in on it the whole time, weren't you? You knew exactly what she was doing—you helped her plan this, didn't you?"

Amy was sure he was saying more words but her brain was mush. She still never got her answer. What the fuck was so good about Liam Booker? Was it his deep brown, boyish eyes? Maybe his hard body? His smile?

"Your dick..." Amy whispered. She laughed bitterly at herself, "You're a dick. Karma wants your dick. She never wanted me."

Liam seemed confused, but still angry and sad as ever. "What?"

Sooner or later—or maybe somewhere in between—Liam was in Amy's room. Amy had laid her soul out on the drive home—after a few more glasses of champagne—and Liam could do nothing but listen. Just as he had with Shane, only this time he wasn't as angry. He was comforting.

"Karma doesn't deserve you." He whispered, as they sat on the edge of her bed. The lights were off and Amy was looking up at the stars. There was a lull in Liam's ramblings. He shifted and Amy's head lolled around to face him fully. "She doesn't deserve either of us."

Amy blew out a puff of air, unamused by how smart he must think himself. Although he wasn't wrong.

"Maybe we deserve each other then." Liam added later as an after thought.

Or maybe he _was_ wrong.

Amy looked at him blankly, a fire in her eyes—a new one. She still didn't see what was so damn special about Liam Booker.

"Maybe its time I found out." Amy muttered so low that she didn't know if she really said it out loud. She wasn't sure if she could even see Liam or if he was a dream. Then their lips met and she remembered why Liam wasn't special at all.

It felt wrong. She didn't want this—she wanted Karma. She wanted fate to cut her some slack for her bad deeds and give her what she wants. For once in her damn life she wished she could have something she wants.

She growled against Liam's lips and gripped his shirt tight, which apparently was code for_ 'take it off'._

She was dizzy. Floating—her back hit the mattress. Liam was all over her, and all she could do was hang on and pray to whoever the hell was listening that something would give.

She damn near prayed for Karma to come bursting through the door. So, then she could see that Liam Booker wasn't special; not even a little bit.

"Oh God." Amy's eyes snapped open, having drooped shut in her thoughts. That voice was too feminine to be Liam's.

It was like a weight had been lifted from her. Literally—dead weight shoved off of her.

"Get the hell off of my sister, you bastard!" Lauren. That was definitely Lauren.

She watched Liam hold his hands up defensively, reaching for his shirt, "Just—please don't tell anyone about this." He quickly buttoned his white shirt while Lauren glared him down.

Lauren sneered at him, hands on her dainty hips. "Don't worry. I wouldn't tell anyone about the trash filtering out of my house."

Liam looked at Amy apologetically, "I'm so sorry." And he was gone just as quick.

Lauren followed him with her piercing blue eyes that, once upon a time, used to target her. She really must be drunk if Lauren was coming to her aid.

Once Liam was gone, Lauren set her eyes on Amy, who lay half naked and dazed on her bed. She shook her head, "Jesus, I leave you alone for two seconds and you get wasted."

"Save it. I don't need to be reminded of how much I suck." Amy rolled over, not even bothering to face her.

Lauren sat timidly next to her, in a way that was so uncharacteristic that Amy didn't allow herself to fall asleep. She wanted to listen. "You're not the only one struggling, if you don't remember. Granted, I've had a day or so to get over my own baggage, but that doesn't give you room to fuck yourself over."

"Everyone else seems to have no problem fucking me over."

"Maybe everyone else doesn't matter." Lauren countered, but not with the bite she usually had. Yet, the words hit Amy hard. Lauren sighed, "Look, I know this is weird as hell, but I'm in a rut and you're in a damn canyon...but what do you say to a truce?"

"What?" That was enough to make Amy try to sit up, only to have her multiple drinks catch up with her.

Lauren rolled her eyes and pushed her back down, "Don't strain yourself. Just say yes and I'll help you figure your mess out."

"Its tempting, but why should I trust you?" It was a reasonable question, that Lauren wasn't really ready to answer.

She helped Amy sit up and silently thanked her method of eating, rather than drinking her problems. Amy groaned at the fuzzy-ness going about her skull. Lauren resisted making a comment and got her under the covers with minimal problems. "Here, I think you need to lay down for this."

"Why would I—"

"Those pills," Lauren started, before losing a bit of her nerve. Amy was sober enough to notice.

Amy reached for Lauren's arm, "You don't have to." Lauren raised a questioning brow. Amy shrugged lazily, "The fact that you were willing to tell me is enough."

Lauren snorted, shaking her head. "Wow. You really are too good for her."

"Maybe." Amy exhaled. Lauren could sense her sister's breathing evening out. When she was sure she was asleep she stood and made her way out of the room, unaware that Amy was simply resting her eyes.

"Karma really is a bitch." Lauren said to herself before she shut Amy's door.

Amy lay there, feeling hurt. Her chest ached and she wondered bitterly if Liam made Karma feel the same way.

She fell asleep and she knew.

Karma really was a bitch

* * *

**A/N: How was it? My beta liked it enough and I'm hoping my head cannon for next season wasn't too...out of bounds? Yeah. **


End file.
